


Kissing Cam

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's bold; Steve blushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Late repost from the MCU kissing meme; first posted [here](https://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8274967#cmt8274967). The prompt was Steve/Bucky, baseball.

"Sure don't make hot dogs the same way they used," Bucky muttered, glaring at the food.

Steve shrugged. "Almost taste the same though."

Bucky shook his head and turned back to the game. "At least the game hasn't changed." He grinned as a minor fight broke out a few rows down. "Like that."

Steve sighed. "It's just a game."

Bucky snorted. "Oh, like that time you didn't pick a fight with those Yankees fans because they booed a player?"

Steve blushed. "It wasn't just that and you know it."

"Right, I forgot," Bucky said. "It was because they insulted his mother."

"I remember her playing ball in the street with the kids," Steve argued. "She was damn good."

Bucky shook his head as the fight was broken up. The game had continued on regardless. Except for the fancy screen keeping score, it was almost like the old days. Him and Steve, hot dogs and coke, watching a baseball game.

"Uh, Bucky, maybe we should--"

"Are we on the screen?" Bucky asked, smirking. "Hey, they even put your shield up there."

Steve waved his hand bashfully as the crowd cheered and Bucky laughed out loud. Glaring, Steve asked, "You think it's funny, do you?"

Bucky shrugged. "Not like they know who I am. Maybe I'm just the poor schmuck that got unlucky enough to sit next to Captain America. Maybe I wanted to be left alone, but nope, here I am, sitting next to you and--mmph."

Steve smiled into the kiss as the crowd went wild. Bucky blinked and Steve winked, smart ass. Without a second thought, Bucky pushed back and made it dirtier than Steve had intended.

"That's what you get," Bucky sing songed when the kiss ended a moment later.

Blushing bright red, Steve said, "Jerk."

"Punk."


End file.
